I have never been and I'll never be one
by CherryPeach
Summary: Andromeda et Sirius Black, les deux cousins si différents du reste de leur "très noble et très ancienne famille". À tel point que pour avoir une chance d'être heureux, ils doivent partir, quitter leur monde familial qui leur est hostile et auquel ils sont hostiles.
1. Andromeda

**Hi everybody ! Voilà deux petits OS, deux parties qui se suivent un peu. Tous les deux sont centrés sur Sirius Black et Andromeda Tonks. La relation qu'ils ont pu entretenir m'a toujours intriguée. Ils sont dans le même camp, tous les deux, ils sont plutôt semblables, et Andromeda était la seule cousine que Sirius appréciait. Du coup, je me suis toujours demandé à quel point et c'est pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'imaginer ceci...**

 **J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire (et que vous passerez un bon moment en compagnie de mes mots). C'est ma _toute toute toute_ première publication, alors je ne sais pas encore trop comment m'y prendre... Je me contente d'écrire, comme d'habitude, la différence étant qu'à la fin, je publie. Mais bref... J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 **ANDROMEDA**

Andromeda claqua la porte de sa chambre. Laissant une longue inspiration s'échapper, elle s'adossa contre le panneau de bois qui la séparait enfin des réjouissances qui avaient lieu au rez-de-chaussée. Ses parents avaient donné une grande réception pour célébrer les fiançailles de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Un Sang-Pur que tous les Black, évidemment, approuvaient. Mais cette fête s'était transformée en chasse au trésor (ou plutôt en "chasse au mari parfait selon la famille Black"), dans laquelle Druella présentait à Andromeda différents prétendants qu'elle estimait parfaitement dignes de sa fille, mais qui répugnaient la jeune femme.

\- Andromeda ? appela Narcissa, sa plus jeune sœur, à travers la porte.

Décidemment, il lui serait impossible d'être seule. Elle avait beau s'exiler dans la cuisine, dans le jardin, s'enfermer dans sa chambre, on la retrouvait quand-même. À force, la seule cachette dont elle disposerait serait la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard.

\- J'arrive, Cissy. Quelques retouches de maquillage à faire, mentit-elle dans un rire crispé.

\- Dépêche-toi, les parents te cherchent.

Évidemment, tout aurait été trop beau s'ils l'avaient oubliée quelques minutes.

Elle aurait aimé que Ted soit là. Il aurait pu l'aider à calmer ses nerfs, qui étaient à vif. Il aurait pu faire preuve de son sang-froid pour l'apaiser. Mais Ted n'était pas là et jamais il ne pourrait être là. Jamais Andromeda n'arriverait à faire accepter sa relation avec un né-Moldu à ses parents.

La jeune femme sortit la dernière lettre de son petit ami, qu'elle avait cachée temporairement sous son oreiller. Une lettre qui l'avait remplie d'espoir. Elle la parcourut rapidement pour la énième fois, se retrouvant encore à rêver à l'avenir. À leur avenir.

Ted, qui avait quitté Poudlard depuis un an, venait de trouver un appartement qui correspondait à ses attentes. Alors, il avait expressément envoyé un hibou à Andromeda, l'informant de sa trouvaille et lui promettant de venir la chercher à la gare de King's Cross, le dernier jour de l'année et qu'enfin, elle n'aurait plus à retourner chez ses parents. Qu'enfin, ils vivraient ensemble. Mais les jours, les semaines passaient, et Andromeda ne voyait toujours pas le moment de sa libération arriver. Elle avait beau positiver, se promettre que bientôt, elle serait heureuse, elle vivait toujours un enfer quand elle revenait chez elle. Et aujourd'hui, encore plus d'habitude.

\- Meda !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Andromeda cria de peur en fourrant précipitamment la lettre de Ted dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Meda, la rassura Sirius, qui tentait de retenir son rire.

\- Sirius, souffla-t-elle. Je sais que tu aimes les coups d'éclats, mais la prochaine fois, s'il te plait, essaye de faire une entrée plus calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? C'est une lettre de ton amoureux ? fanfaronna-t-il d'une voix enfantine et moqueuse.

Son cousin était le seul à être au courant de sa relation avec Ted Tonks. Parce que Sirius était le seul, dans cette famille, à lui ressembler et à entrer en opposition avec les Black. Andromeda et lui avaient toujours été très proches et depuis que le garçon était entré à Poudlard, leur complicité était encore plus forte. Tous les deux, ils étaient très semblables (bien que Sirius fût de nature plus rebelle que sa cousine). Différents de leur famille, quelque peu rejetés, mal intégrés. Par conséquent, Andromeda pouvait confier ses moindres secrets à Sirius sans aucune crainte.

\- En tout cas, j'ai vu Druella tourner autour d'un gros lourdaud de Sang Pur, annonça Sirius. Elle ne faisait que lui parler de toi et lui, il continuait consciencieusement de boire ses verres. Il était complètement cuit.

\- Elle devrait s'occuper davantage de Bellatrix, maugréa-t-elle. Après tout, c'est elle qui s'est fiancée, pas moi.

\- Tu parles du grand imbécile qui n'attend que de toucher à la fortune de la famille ? Merveilleuses fiançailles, dit-il sarcastiquement. J'en rêverais toutes les nuits !

\- Je ne veux pas finir comme Bella ! se lamenta la Serpentard.

Elle ferma les yeux en se figurant le mariage raté que sa sœur était sur le point d'accomplir. L'ainée des sœurs Black pouvait peut-être endurer ça, mais elle, elle n'en était pas capable. Elle rêvait toujours, comme les petites filles, du prince charmant, qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle est et non pour ce qu'elle a. Elle rêvait de Ted.

\- Ted veut que nous habitions ensemble, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Si seulement…, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais, j'aimerais partir. J'aimerais vivre avec lui _maintenant_. J'aimerais arrêter de prétendre, de jouer un rôle. J'aimerais être moi-même. Avec Ted, tout ça est possible. Je serais loin d'ici, loin du cinéma de ma mère, loin de ses idéaux, loin de ces stupides prétendants auxquels elle veut nous vendre. Loin de toute cette mascarade. Tu imagines, Sirius ? Il n'y aurait que Ted et moi. Nous, notre avenir. Ce serait tellement beau…

Les yeux gris de Sirius la fixait, soucieux. Le regard de son cousin la fit, à son grand malheur, sortir de son extase.

\- C'est aussi beau qu'irréalisable, soupira-t-elle. Pas maintenant, du moins.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Tout est toujours possible, il suffit de le vouloir.

\- Argh, grogna Andromeda en cachant sa tête dans ses mains. Ne commence pas avec les phrases philosophiques, je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de parler avec Dumbledore.

Sirius lâcha un petit rire et alla s'asseoir au pied du lit de sa cousine. Il cala son dos contre les nombreux coussins moelleux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de prendre son air sérieux. Celui qu'il avait si bien appris à composer durant ses innombrables retenues.

\- Tu veux vraiment partir ?

Andromeda hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle n'avait plus le courage d'être ici. Elle avait passé la soirée à suivre de force sa mère, à rencontrer des sorciers qu'elle abhorrait sans même les connaitre, des sorciers qui étaient exactement comme sa famille. Certes, depuis sa naissance, elle avait vécu bien pire, mais ce soir, quand elle relisait la lettre de Ted, quand elle pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait vivre avec lui, elle se rendait compte que cette force qui l'avait fait tenir l'abandonnait. Elle se forçait à compter les jours avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement Poudlard, avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement le monde de son enfance et de son adolescence. Avant qu'elle ne commence sa vie d'adulte, avec Ted.

\- Tu veux aller retrouver Ted ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle désespérément.

\- Vas-y, alors, conclue le garçon en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

\- Mais je vais me faire massacrer ! couina Andromeda en ouvrant grand les yeux. Quand ils vont comprendre que je suis partie, ils vont me retrouver et ça va être pire !

\- Meda, tu comptes rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Tu veux vraiment pourrir ici ?

\- Non… Mais jusqu'à la fin de l'année… C'est ce qu'on avait convenu, avec Ted.

Elle-même ne trouvait pas vraiment de logique à ce qu'elle disait. Elle voulait partir. Par Merlin, bien-sûr qu'elle le voulait. Mais Sirius la prenait de court. Elle avait toujours été très organisée, très réfléchie, elle ne prenait pas de décisions hâtives, elle planifiait toujours tout à l'avance. Ted le savait, et c'était pour cela qu'il lui laissait tout le reste de l'année pour se préparer moralement.

\- Meda, on s'en contrefiche de ce que tu as convenu, dit-il en fouettant l'air de sa main. Si tu veux partir, alors tu pars. Tu fais ton sac et tu pars. Tu vas retrouver Ted. Que tu partes maintenant ou à la fin de l'année n'empêchera pas la famille d'être furieuse et ça ne t'empêchera pas d'être heureuse. Quant à tenter de te retrouver, sérieusement, Meda ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont mieux à faire ? Ils se fichent de toi et de tes actes. Ils savent que tu n'es pas comme eux et ils savent qu'ils ne pourront plus te changer. Ta mère a beau tout essayer, jamais rien n'y fera. Et crois-moi, quand ils sauront où tu vas et avec qui-

\- Tu ne leur diras rien, si ? le coupa-t-elle, ses yeux sombres voilés par l'inquiétude.

\- Non, bien-sûr. Mais ils le sauront, fais-leur confiance. Et à ce moment, ils se lamenteront, ils crieront, mais ils n'iront certainement pas te chercher. Tu seras trop _contaminée_ pour eux, dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Andromeda déglutit difficilement, ses yeux sombres ancrés dans le regard gris orageux de Sirius. Parfois, quand elle parlait sérieusement avec son cousin, elle oubliait qu'il avait seulement treize ans.

Il inclina la tête pour la pousser à s'activer et à suivre ses conseils. Elle serra les paupières pour faire le vide dans son esprit, avant de se lever précipitamment, sa baguette magique à la main. Marmonnant plusieurs incantations, elle rangea ses affaires essentielles dans un grand sac, sous le regard soudainement triste de Sirius.

Le Gryffondor avait beau la pousser à partir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi allait ressembler sa vie sans Andromeda. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, elle était là. Ils étaient présents l'un pour l'autre et ils s'entraidaient toujours. Le lendemain, quand Sirius se réveillerait, il saurait qu'Andromeda était partie. Il saurait qu'à présent, il serait seul contre eux. Seul contre les Black.

Andromeda se tourna vivement vers son cousin qui venait de se remettre debout. Sans prévenir elle fondit sur lui et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Sirius lui rendit son accolade avec plaisir, en en profitant pour sentir une dernière fois le parfum si familier de sa cousine préférée. Desserrant leur étreinte, la Serpentard lui ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs qui encadraient son beau visage et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

\- Je ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça, dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire silencieux et nerveux.

\- Parfois, c'est ce qu'on ressent. Sur le moment, tu peux penser que tu es en train de faire une connerie. Mais plus tard, tu comprends qu'il n'y avait pas mieux à faire. Crois-moi, en tant que Maraudeur, je sais ce que je dis, ajouta-t-il de son air malicieux, alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux de son illogisme.

Andromeda lui embrassa les deux joues bruyamment et attrapa finalement son sac et son balai, posé contre la fenêtre. Elle se précipita sur son balcon, suivi par Sirius, les bras croisés, qui s'appuya contre la vitre. À califourchon sur le manche de bois, elle prit de la hauteur dans le ciel noir et baissa une dernière fois le regard pour croiser celui de son cousin.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Sois heureuse, Meda. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour me remercier.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du premier OS ! J'ajouterais d'ailleurs qu'elle est... LIBÉRÉEEEE, DÉLIVRÉEEEE ! (Moi ? Faire des blagues pourries ? Nooooon, jamais) Bref bref bref, on se retrouve tout de suite pour la deuxième partie ! Je pense que, compte tenu de cet OS, vous savez déjà sur quoi porte le second ;)**


	2. Sirius

**Re le bonjour ! Vous êtes prêts pour le deuxième OS ? Oui ? Parfait ! Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **SIRIUS**

\- Maman ! s'exclama la fillette qui courrait à travers la maison. Maman, raconte-moi encore l'histoire du Choixpeau !

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire, Nymphadora, rit la maman en l'asseyant sur ses genoux. C'est la vérité.

\- Raconte-moi la vérité encore une fois, alors !

La jeune mère soupira en souriant largement, avant de raconter, pour la énième fois, le passé des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et la création des différentes maisons. Sa fille adorait entendre cette histoire. À chaque fois, ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable brillaient d'une lueur d'admiration et de fascination si forte qu'Andromeda avait envie de prolonger son monologue, simplement pour profiter de la joie communicative de son petit rayon de soleil.

Andromeda aurait aimé, quand elle était enfant, vouer le même culte que sa fille au passé de l'établissement pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Elle aurait aimé monter dans le Poudlard Express avec des étoiles dans les yeux et vivre les meilleures années de sa vie dans cette école. Quand elle voyait le regard nostalgique de Ted à l'évocation de Poudlard, elle souhaitait de tout son cœur avoir connu ce qu'il avait connu. Or, dans sa famille, on lui avait toujours parlé de Poudlard comme d'une simple école dans laquelle elle apprendrait à maîtriser sa magie. Heureusement, Ted pouvait apporter des souvenirs du château bien plus positifs à leur fille.

\- Et toi, tu étais contente d'être à Serpentard ? demanda Nymphadora.

Contente d'être chez les Serpents ? Bien-sûr que non. Ce sentiment de haine envers sa maison n'avait fait que croitre au fil des années. Il n'y avait pas une seule fois où elle avait éprouvé de la joie. Elle n'avait jamais été acceptée, elle était trop différente. Trop différente du premier modèle des sœurs Black que le château avait vu arriver, un an avant. Trop différente de la famille Black entière. Elle n'avait jamais compris la décision du Choixpeau et encore maintenant, elle ne la comprenait pas. Andromeda n'avait jamais rien eu en commun avec sa sœur ainée, Bellatrix, ni avec le reste de sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais partagé leurs idées rétrogrades sur le monde de la magie et l'honneur des familles en fonction du sang – pour preuve, Edward Tonks, son mari, était un né-Moldu. Et, plus que tout, elle avait toujours été intérieurement révoltée que sa famille puisse prêter l'oreille aux dires de Lord Voldemort. Elle se rappelait le fort sentiment de jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvé à l'égard de son cousin Sirius, quand il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Tout comme elle, Sirius était le vilain petit canard de la famille Black, il s'était toujours opposé à ses parents et avait tout fait pour les provoquer – jusqu'à décorer exclusivement sa chambre avec le blason et la bannière de Gryffondor et des posters Moldus. Mais lui, il vivait encore au manoir des Black, 12 Square Grimmauld. Elle, elle s'était mariée avec Ted à la fin de ses études et sa famille l'avait officiellement reniée, la considérant comme une traîtresse pour avoir uni son sang noble à un pauvre né-Moldu.

\- Non, répondit franchement Andromeda. Je détestais cette maison. Je n'ai jamais pu m'y sentir bien, contrairement à Papa à Poufsouffle.

\- Pourquoi ? Tes sœurs, elles y étaient, non ? Et tous les autres aussi !

Justement, avait envie de dire la jeune maman. C'était bien parce que sa famille était passée par Serpentard qu'elle haïssait cette maison. Ted, qui jusque-là était tranquillement assis à la table de leur salon, tourna la tête vers sa femme et sa fille. Il savait bien qu'Andromeda n'aimait pas parler de Poudlard, alors il décida d'expliquer lui-même à Nymphadora pourquoi Serpentard laissait un si mauvais souvenir à sa mère.

\- Dora, l'appela-t-il en s'approchant de sa petite famille, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a parfois des sorciers qui tournent mal-

\- Je sais déjà ça, Papa, s'exclama la fillette en fronçant les sourcils. Certains deviennent des très méchants et ils font de la mauvaise magie. Celle qu'on n'a pas le droit d'apprendre à Poudlard.

\- Malheureusement, beaucoup de ces mauvais sorciers ont été envoyés à Serpentard. C'est là qu'ils ont appris des sortilèges que tu n'auras jamais le droit d'exécuter. Ils partagent des opinions qui sont contraires à nos valeurs et auxquelles nous ne devrions même plus penser dans notre société actuelle.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous méchants ! protesta la petite sorcière. Regarde, maman, elle est gentille !

Ted laissa échapper un petit rire avant de poser son regard sur sa femme. Il n'avait, évidemment, jamais rencontré les Black, puisqu'ils désapprouvaient l'union des deux jeunes parents, mais Andromeda lui en avait tellement parlé que c'était tout comme. D'après les portraits, la cadette des sœurs Black avait simplement hérité du charisme et de la beauté de leur mère, Druella. Elle possédait les mêmes cheveux soyeux, la même finesse du visage, un nez allongé et étroit, des lèvres claires, fines et très bien dessinées, de grands yeux noirs brillants, des sourcils arqués à la naissance de son grand front blanc, lui donnant un air dominant et sévère. Cependant, Ted avait vécu tellement de choses avec Andromeda, il l'avait vue s'ouvrir à lui et s'épanouir, qu'il ne voyait pas les traces des Black dans la physionomie de la jeune femme. Son sourire n'était pas froid, n'était pas crispé, n'était pas forcé, mais chaleureux et aimant. Son teint de porcelaine n'en faisait pas une sorte de statue parfaite, mais une femme innocente et pure. Andromeda était l'incarnation même de l'amour et de la chaleur humaine.

\- Maman fait partie des exceptions, répondit Ted avec un sourire sincère. Tous les élèves de Serpentard n'ont pas de passion pour les Forces du Mal et la Magie Noir. Certains savent choisir le bon chemin.

Nymphadora hocha la tête, septique, son regard oscillant entre son père et sa mère. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, elle semblait réfléchir à une nouvelle question. De sa petite main, elle gratta ses cheveux qui changeaient de couleurs plusieurs fois par jour. La petite sorcière était un Métamorphomage, ce qui avait le don de l'amuser énormément. Par voie de conséquence, ses cheveux et ses yeux changeaient constamment de couleur, en fonction de son humeur, de ses sentiments, ou encore de sa propre volonté.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu tes sœurs, maman ? Et toute ta famille ?

Andromeda poussa un long soupir.

\- Parce que ma famille n'est pas bonne à fréquenter, Dora. Et il faut que tu restes loin d'eux, ajouta la jeune maman.

Ted l'approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux, alors que les yeux de Nymphadora se voilaient de tristesse. La petite fille qu'elle était ne pouvait pas encore comprendre le monde des adultes, les problèmes politiques et le climat d'insécurité qui devenait plus oppressant à mesure que Voldemort gagnait en puissance. Malheureusement, le moment où elle y serait confrontée arriverait trop vite, pensèrent les jeunes parents, qui auraient aimé arrêter le temps pour préserver Nymphadora.

 **OoOoOoO**

Ces grandes vacances semblaient interminables. Cela faisait à peine trois semaines qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et pourtant, Sirius avait l'impression qu'il était retourné au manoir de ses parents depuis plus de quatre mois. Une petite routine peu engageante s'était installée malgré lui. La journée, il traînait dans les rues, le plus loin possible de sa famille maudite. Quand il se faisait violence pour finalement rentrer, il assistait au cérémonieux dîner de la maison, où l'on vantait les mérites de son frère et où on le rabaissait. Il passait enfin sa soirée enfermé dans sa chambre, à écrire une quantité inimaginable de lettres à James qu'il n'envoyait parfois même pas, à penser à de nouvelles blagues à faire aux Serpentard l'année suivante, ou encore à feuilleter n'importe quel vieux magazine poussiéreux qu'il retrouvait dans les recoins.

Poudlard et son dortoir lui manquaient terriblement. Là-bas, personne ne le contraindrait à être aimable avec des gens qu'il ne supportait pas et qui le lui rendaient bien. Il serait entouré des Maraudeurs et passeraient ses journées à rire avec eux, comme d'habitude. Même la perspective de pouvoir suivre les cours d'Histoire de la Magie du Professeur Binns le réjouissait – et pourtant, le professeur-fantôme était d'un ennui mortel. Mais entre Bellatrix et Binns, Sirius choisissait Binns sans hésiter. Ce bonhomme, bien que soporifique, n'était pas dangereux et fou, et ne cherchait pas à le provoquer dès qu'il le voyait. Depuis son retour chez les Black, le Gryffondor n'avait vu sa cousine qu'à deux déjeuners de famille, mais à chaque fois, elle avait tout fait pour exciter ses nerfs. Bellatrix semblait avoir un besoin jouissif de s'en prendre à Sirius – certainement à défaut de pouvoir déverser toute sa perversité et sa folie sur sa sœur cadette.

Devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, il terminait de boutonner sa chemise noire. Le déjeuner familial du dimanche l'attendait. Comme à chaque fois, Régulus serait mis sur un piédestal, tandis que la famille complète dénigrerait Andromeda et Sirius. À quoi bon y assister puisqu'il entendrait encore le même discours ? En jetant un regard à son hibou, il soupira longuement et se décida finalement à sortir de sa chambre. Puisqu'il fallait qu'il renoue avec le monde extérieur aux quatre murs de sa chambre pour quelques heures, autant le faire le plus vite possible pour en être débarrassé.

Tout était trop calme. Les Black étaient à table depuis déjà une heure et pas une seule fois Sirius n'avait été le centre de la conversation. Les invités se contentaient de lancer des regards de désapprobation au jeune Gryffondor, assis à côté de son frère « parfait ». Il fallait bien avouer que, contrairement à lui, Régulus était tout-à-fait à sa place autour de cette table. Il le savait et le montrait ouvertement. Il passait volontairement sa main dans son brushing impeccable quand Sirius repoussait ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules, il ajustait sa chemise blanche sans le moindre pli et parfaitement boutonnée quand le Gryffondor tirait sur le col de sa propre chemise, négligemment fermée et dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes, il appuyait avec entrain les moindres idées que Sirius repoussait muettement avec une grimace significative.

Ce dernier lançait des regards déçus à son jeune frère. Il se rappelait leur enfance – qui paraissait si lointaine, à présent – où ils s'amusaient ensemble comme les deux frères qu'ils étaient. Certes, jamais Sirius n'avait eu autant d'affinités avec Régulus qu'il en avait James Potter, mais ils parvenaient à s'entendre et même à s'aimer. Mais le fil s'était brisé un an après l'entrée de Régulus à Poudlard. Le jeune garçon avait été parfaitement intégré par les Serpentard, il s'y sentait à sa place et avait commencé à fréquenter un petit groupe qui déplaisait beaucoup à Sirius. Régulus avait alors arrêté de défendre Sirius auprès de sa famille. Il lui avait tourné le dos et s'était mis à l'ignorer, que ce soit chez eux ou dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Sirius avait toujours eu cet espoir fou qu'un jour, peut-être, ils pourraient se retrouver. Qu'un jour, Régulus changerait de camp et passerait dans le sien. Mais quand il le voyait approuver les théories de Lord Voldemort avec tant de conviction, il comprenait bien que jamais rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il avait perdu son petit frère et il devait l'admettre. Régulus avait décidé que sa place serait auprès de Voldemort, Sirius avait choisi de se battre contre Voldemort.

\- Heureusement que notre Régulus est là, soupira Bellatrix.

Le ton mielleux et doux qu'elle avait employé fit frissonner Sirius, encore une fois. Entendre sa cousine parler doucement était toujours source de confusion pour lui, si habitué à l'entendre lui crier dessus. Ses yeux gris croisèrent le regard noir de la sorcière, son sourire carnassier durcissant son visage froid.

\- Il reste encore certains héritiers dignes de ce nom, dans cette famille, continua-t-elle.

Elle ne flanchait pas, et Sirius non plus. Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, les deux mains allongées sur la table pour plus de stabilité, les narines frémissantes. Toute la tablée s'était tournée vers les deux cousins, sachant très bien que la moindre interaction entre eux tournerait au drame. Seul Rodolphus Lestrange continuait tranquillement de mastiquer sa nourriture.

\- J'ai eu quelques nouvelles de l'état de Poudlard depuis que Dumbledore est directeur, annonça Lucius Malefoy en se raclant la gorge, dans l'espoir de faire repartir la conversation.

Certains membres de la famille mordirent à l'hameçon. Narcissa poussa une petite exclamation pour appuyer ce que son mari avait dit et la discussion se dirigea vers Dumbledore et « son incapacité à rendre Poudlard digne de son nom ».

\- Il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de la part d'un ancien Gryffondor, déplora Druella.

\- Et sa famille…, souffla Walburga d'un air choqué.

Sirius quitta sa cousine des yeux pour concentrer toute son attention sur la conversation. Il entendit Bellatrix rire dans son dos et le traiter de faible, mais il ne releva pas. Ç'aurait été lui accorder trop de crédit.

\- Sa mère, une vulgaire née-Moldue !

Le jeune Gryffondor faisait tout pour garder son calme. Le professeur Dumbledore était un brillant sorcier et, bien qu'il ne fût jamais allé à l'encontre des punitions que McGonagall pouvait infliger aux Maraudeurs, Sirius éprouvait un respect infini pour cet homme. Après tout, c'était entièrement grâce à lui qu'il avait rencontré Rémus Lupin. Le directeur connaissait le lourd secret du Maraudeur, il savait qu'il devenait un loup-garou à chaque pleine lune, et Dumbledore avait été suffisamment intelligent et bon pour l'accepter à Poudlard, malgré cette anomalie. Il lui avait donné une chance d'être traité comme tout le monde, pour une fois. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, alors jamais Sirius n'aurait compté le jeune homme parmi ses meilleurs amis.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il plaise tant aux maisons dégénérées, intervint Bellatrix, coupant court aux pensées de son cousin. Il suffit de voir quel genre de personnes intègrent Gryffondor chaque année pour comprendre la clé de son succès…

\- Que sous-entends-tu ? demanda sèchement Sirius.

Narcissa sentait que la tension était palpable. Malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari et sa famille, la benjamine des sœurs Black était moins horrible que sa sœur ainée et elle détestait les conflits qui opposaient en permanence Sirius et le reste de la famille. Elle avait déjà souffert du rejet d'Andromeda et depuis ce jour, elle était toujours la première à essayer de rétablir un peu de calme aux déjeuners de famille. Dans un vain espoir d'apaiser son jeune cousin, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, qu'elle pressa délicatement.

\- Regarde tes amis, Sirius, avança Walburga.

\- Ils parlent d'eux-mêmes, continua Druella en faisant une moue de dégoût.

\- Ce n'est pas à Serpentard qu'on verrait autant d'intrus. Evans, Meadowes, toutes les deux de vulgaires _Sang de Bourbe_. Sans oublier ton pauvre ami Lupin, qui a l'air d'avoir une bien mauvaise santé, renchérit Bellatrix. Le pauvre garçon, il a tout pour déplaire ! Sang-Mêlé issu d'une famille bien trop modeste et malade de surcroit, ricana-t-elle

\- LA FERME !

Sirius se leva d'un coup, repoussant violemment la main de Narcissa. Il ne fit pas non plus attention à ses petites plaintes craintives. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de ce déjeuner, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Bellatrix, son regard sombre et menaçant. Il sentait ses oreilles frémir et le bout de ses doigts le faisait souffrir, comme si la peau s'y déchirait. S'il avait fait de gros progrès quant à sa transformation en _Animagus_ , de trop fortes émotions avaient toujours pour conséquence de dérégler sa magie. S'il ne se calmait pas vite, il risquait de devenir un gros chien noir devant toute la tablée.

Mais il devait répondre à toutes les remarques désobligeantes que faisait sa famille, à sa cousine et à ses moqueries. Bellatrix pouvait l'insulter autant qu'elle le souhaitait, il en avait l'habitude. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Mais personne ne touchait à ses amis. Et encore moins aux Maraudeurs.

\- Regardez ça, piailla Bellatrix, le petit Sirius Black s'énerve. Il vient défendre ses pauvres amis nuisibles ! Tu es un raté, Sirius, dit-elle de son air carnassier.

\- Regarde-toi un peu avant de parler ! Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi ? Tu es folle, Bellatrix, complètement folle. Tu ne vis que pour faire du mal aux gens qui t'entourent, tu veux martyriser la moindre personne que tu considères comme inférieure à toi. Tu dis que je suis un raté, tu me répètes sans arrêt que je suis la honte de cette famille, que je ne vous vaux pas, que je bafoue l'honneur de la « très noble et très ancienne famille des Black », récita-t-il d'un air haineux et plein de sarcasme. Eh bien, oui, c'est vrai. Je n'appartiens pas à ce camp répugnant et ça me _ravit_! Mais tu crois vraiment que tu vaux mieux que moi ?

\- Sirius, tu vas trop loin, intervint son père. Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi-

\- Ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? répéta le Gryffondor d'un air incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? À part me pourrir l'existence depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour moi ! Je me suis toujours débrouillé !

\- Nous t'avons donné un nom duquel tu devrais être fier, jeune homme, trancha Orion.

\- Mais je m'en fous, de votre nom ! hurla-t-il aussi fort que ses cordes vocales le lui permettaient. Si je m'appelais O'Connor, justement, je serais sûrement beaucoup plus heureux qu'avec vous, dans une famille que je hais et qui me hait ! Oui, vous me haïssez, confirma-t-il pour Narcissa, qui allait tenter de répliquer, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer la comédie. Nous le savons tous, alors regardons la vérité en face. Nous n'avons rien en commun, rien à faire ensemble. Depuis toujours, je n'ai jamais été assez _comme ci_ , assez _comme ça_ , vous avez toujours favorisé Régulus à moi, parce qu'il était l'enfant parfait, selon vos critères. Lui, c'est un vrai Black. Pas un raté.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre son souffle et son calme. Il cachait ses doigts dans ses poings, au point que certaines griffes naissantes s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Mais il ne pouvait pas révéler l'un de ses plus gros secrets.

\- Mais vous savez quoi ? Je suis _fier_ , dit-il en insistant sur le mot, de ne pas être comme lui. Jamais je ne voudrais traîner avec des gens comme Mulciber, Avery, Rosier ou Rogue, qui ont choisi de construire leurs avenirs dans les rangs de Voldemort. Jamais je ne voudrais me vanter de me servir de ma baguette magique pour manipuler, torturer et tuer des gens. Jamais je ne voudrais devenir l'un de ces sombres sorciers. Je suis _fier_ d'être un Gryffondor, _fier_ d'avoir les amis que j'ai. Ils peuvent être issus de familles modestes, de familles moldues, ils peuvent être ce qu'ils veulent tant qu'ils ont des valeurs et des principes que je partage. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas à la bouche les seuls mots « pouvoir », « honneur familial » et « argent ».

Le rouge et or fixait chacun des membres de la petit assemblée qu'il venait de confronter comme il avait toujours souhaité le faire. Il prit le temps d'observer les différentes réactions de ces visages qu'il comptait ne plus jamais revoir, après sa tirade. Narcissa, à côté de lui, était en larmes et Lucius tentait de la réconforter discrètement, tout en lançant un regard rempli de reproches à Sirius. Druella, Cygnus et ses parents le fixaient d'un air mauvais, n'étant visiblement pas prêts à le retenir s'il voulait les quitter. D'autres se contentaient de le regarder sans rien dire, ayant simplement l'air de penser : « Cet enfant a perdu la tête. Son passage par Gryffondor ne l'aura décidemment pas arrangé. ». Bellatrix, son menton contre les paumes de ses mains et les coudes appuyés négligemment sur la table, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la scène de son cousin, visiblement ravie que tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ait enfin traversé ses lèvres. C'était certainement sa victoire personnelle, pensa Sirius. Elle qui voulait toujours le mettre en colère, elle avait accompli un réel coup d'éclat, cette fois-ci. À côté d'elle, Rodolphus Lestrange, son mari qui n'aimait d'elle que l'argent de sa famille, continuait de planter sa fourchette dans son assiette, sans plus de cérémonies. Et Régulus était figé. Il se refusait à regarder son frère ainé. Dans sa tête, il revoyait les quelques moments heureux qu'il avait passés avec lui et se faisait violence pour les oublier. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient écarquillés et il regardait devant lui, très droit sur sa chaise, les lèvres pincées et le menton tremblant. Parmi toutes les réactions qu'il attendait de son petit frère, Sirius n'aurait jamais pensé surprendre celle-ci. Ce fût d'ailleurs Régulus qui le déconcerta le plus.

Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas plus et repoussa violemment sa chaise, avant de partir de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, les convives recommencèrent progressivement à manger, certaines attendant un possible retour du fils rebelle de Walburga et Orion. La grande salle-à-manger resta pourtant vide de conversations, les seuls sons audibles étant les bruits des fourchettes et des couteaux contre les assiettes en porcelaine, et les sanglots étouffés de Narcissa Malefoy. Des pas précipités et le frottement d'une grosse malle résonnèrent dans l'escalier et sur la moquette, la porte d'entrée claqua dans un bruit sourd. Et le silence revint.

La chaise que Sirius avait quittée, écartée de la grande table familiale, était la preuve matérielle de son départ et de son auto-exclusion définitive du clan des Black.

 **OoOoOoO**

\- Maman ! appela Nymphadora qui revenait en courant du jardin. Il y a un hibou qui apporte du courrier !

La petite Métamorphomage sautillait d'excitation. Elle adorait voir les chouettes et les hiboux arriver chez eux, portant des lettres attachées à leurs pattes. C'était encore un des nombreux exemples de la joie et de l'excitation parfois incompréhensibles des jeunes enfants.

Un beau hibou au plumage marron et beige se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Ses grands yeux rouge vermillon fixaient Andromeda, il attendait patiemment qu'elle vienne attraper la lettre avec laquelle il avait voyagé. Mais la jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle reconnut le rapace. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à la pensée qu'un malheur était peut-être arrivé. Ce hibou ne lui avait apporté des lettres que très rarement, et lesdites lettres n'étaient jamais très joyeuses.

Nymphadora vint se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, qui dépliait soigneusement le parchemin. La jeune femme étudia longuement l'écriture serrée et les lettres calligraphiées, tracées à l'encre noire, avant de se mettre à lire les mots.

 _Chère Andromeda,_

 _J'aurais dû suivre ta voie plus tôt. J'aurais certainement évité de nombreux épisodes peu joyeux que je préfère de loin oublier. Maintenant, tous ces souvenirs appartiennent au passé. Ça y est, je suis parti, comme toi il y a quatre ans. J'ai quitté le manoir des Black une bonne fois pour toutes, et jamais plus je n'y remettrai les pieds._

 _Depuis que tu as déserté la famille, je n'arrivais plus à les supporter. J'ai perdu ma seule alliée dans ce clan et je ne pouvais pas les affronter seul. Les déjeuners de famille étaient une horreur, sans toi. À chaque fois, ils parlaient de nous deux, ils se lamentaient, déplorant notre « folie ». Ils nous défendaient de prononcer ton prénom, tu étais devenue un sujet tabou, une « honte à notre très noble et très ancienne famille ». Walburga – je refuse de l'appeler « ma mère » – a même effacé ton portrait sur l'arbre généalogique du manoir. J'ai été incroyablement seul sans toi, Andromeda. Tu as toujours été ma cousine préférée, la seule avec qui je m'entendais bien et du jour au lendemain, je t'ai perdue. J'aurais tellement voulu t'écrire aussi souvent que je le souhaitais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Toute la famille savait que nous étions contre eux, ils me surveillaient. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais coincé entre une Bellatrix de plus en plus dégénérée, un petit frère qui m'ignorait et des parents qui me haïssaient._

 _Maintenant, c'est terminé. Je prends mon envol. Il me reste un an à Poudlard, et ensuite, nous rentrons dans la vraie vie. C'est le moment de choisir mon camp et ma voie, et je les ai choisis. Je serai auprès de mes amis, j'agirai en vrai Gryffondor._

 _Je vais enfin pouvoir te rendre visite et vous revoir, toi et Ted. Et je pourrais aussi te présenter mes amis. Sans eux, je ne serais certainement pas celui que je suis à l'heure actuelle. En parlant d'eux, j'ai trouvé refuge chez mon meilleur ami, James Potter. Je pense que je t'en ai déjà parlé, au moins une fois. Ses parents sont au courant des tensions au sein de notre famille et acceptent de m'accueillir. Ce sont vraiment des gens formidables, ils sont adorables avec moi._

 _J'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir plus souvent envoyé de hiboux. Sache que jamais je ne t'ai oubliée, au contraire. Dès que je revenais au manoir, mes premières pensées étaient pour ton absence que je regrettais amèrement. Bien-sûr, je ne te blâme pas et je suis toujours ravi de t'avoir convaincue de partir. J'espère simplement que nous pourrons retrouver la complicité que nous avons perdue lors de ton départ. Encore une fois, nous avons des points en commun, maintenant que nous avons tous les deux reniés les Black. Nous n'avons jamais été et ne serons jamais des Black. C'est la leçon que nous pouvons tirer de tout cela._

 _Je t'embrasse fort, Meda, et j'attends avec impatience que tu me répondes._

 _Ton cousin,_

 _Sirius._

\- Il l'a enfin fait, murmura Andromeda dans un soupir de soulagement. Tu pourras enfin rencontrer ton grand cousin, Dora…

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du deuxième OS et donc la fin de _I have never been and I'll never be one_. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les deux fuites ? La discussion Sirius/Andromeda puis la lettre de Sirius ? La dispute de la famille avec Sirius ? Leur relation, tout simplement ? **

**Ah et aussi, je ne sais pas si Ted Tonks était à Poufsouffle - je ne me rappelle honnêtement même pas si l'on connait sa maison mais il me semble bien que non - mais je l'imagine bien à Poufsouffle. Et comme j'aime bien Poufsouffle et que Nymphadora sera à Poufsouffle, eh bien voilà... (et d'après le test de Pottermore, je serais là-bas ! Enfin c'est ambigu parce que j'ai fait le test deux fois, la première j'étais à Serdaigle et la deuxième à Poufsouffle... BREF, tout ça pour dire que j'aime bien Poufsouffle)**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et que vous avez aimé lire mes OS autant que j'ai aimé les écrire. C'est pas grand chose, certes, mais encore une fois, comme c'est ma première publication, c'est mon petit trésor haha ! Bref, dites-moi tout ce que vous avez à en dire, ça m'aidera sans doute pour la suite !**

 **Et moi, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais me faire un chocolat chaud... Parce que le chocolat chaud, C'EST LA VIE !**


End file.
